


Bloodsport [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Bloodsport [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Revenge, fangsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Gokudera knows that this can't possibly end well.





	Bloodsport [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bloodsport](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch), [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Bloodsport/Bloodsport.mp3) | 3:14:16 | 267.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Katekyou%20Hitman%20Reborn/Bloodsport.m4b) | 6:24:11 | 183.0 MB  
  
### Music

 _Monster_ by Lady Gaga

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
